Word processing apparatuses, including the more sophisticated electronic typewriters, have the capability of storing text in a memory as it is keyed into the keyboard. In many instances when text is being entered through the keyboard, it is necessary to perform some step or function which, upon playout of the text, will require the operator to take some related action at the same relative point on the record sheet. Examples of such instances include changing the print element to print a different typestyle, electronically marking a spot relative to the record sheet, so that the print mechanism may be commanded to go directly to that same relative spot on subsequent playout, and changing the format, particularly the margins and tab stops, by switching to a second stored set of margins and/or tab stops.
Failure of the operator to insert into the text string a stop code at this point will result in the playout of the stored text without the desired operation being performed. For example, if a typestyle change was desired, without the stop code in the text string, the playout would not stop to permit the operator to change the print element. This failure of the operator to insert stop codes where needed to permit the operator to perform a needed manual operation or entry is a source of errors and frustration to the operator.